Briser les chaînes
by fleur de lisse
Summary: Attendre. Attendre le moment idéal pour fuir, fuir un monde qui le retient.  Partir, oui, mais attendre. Attendre pour briser les chaînes. Pour Didi


**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai écris cet OS à noël pour Didi Gemini et elle me l'a gentiment corrigé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

Dix…

Plus qu'à attendre. L'attente… Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'attendre, surtout pour lui. Il n'attendait jamais, il se faisait attendre. Pourtant, il n'attendait personne, il attendait juste que le temps passe. Une seconde, une minute, une heure, une journée… Juste le bon moment. Il savait qu'il viendrait un jour, ça lui tomberait dessus quand il s'en attendrait le moins. Ou pas… Non, tout était planifié.

Personne ne devait entrer dans sa chambre, cela leur était à tous interdit et personne n'osait le contrarier pour une broutille, cela ne servait à rien et deux forts caractères ensemble ne faisaient qu'un nombre infini de flammèches dans le ciel. Personne, jamais, n'était entré dans son antre sans sa permission, c'était une des règles sacrées de la demeure : Personne ne pose le pied dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy sans son accord.

Tout était plongé dans le noir. Il était censé dormir à cette heure, comme tous les habitants de cette maison. Quand tout le monde se réveillerait, ce serait comme d'habitude, comme les autres jours. Des sourires froids et faux échangés d'un à l'autre, les elfes passant d'un endroit à l'autre pour tout préparer à la perfection sous peine d'être punis. Oui, c'était un jour comme tous les autres, un jour d'hiver qui s'annonçait glacial.

Neuf…

Sans un bruit, Draco posa un pied sur le sol, sachant exactement où le plancher était libre d'accès, même dans le noir. Il avait tant de fois parcouru sa chambre la nuit qu'il savait bien s'y prendre pour la traverser dans la pénombre. Par la fenêtre, on pouvait apercevoir une fine couche de neige tomber du ciel, une nuit féérique, une nuit magique de noël… Non, tout était comme les autres jours, ou presque.

Quand le soleil se lèverait, la cuisine serait remplie d'ordres secs et cassants venant des femmes présentes dans le manoir. Elles diraient comment mettre la table, comment placer les chaises et les décorations de façon à ce que tout ne fasse pas surchargé, tout devait être parfait, comme toujours. Elles diraient quelle musique mettre et où déposer les cadeaux emballés parfaitement. Parfait, tout, tout devait l'être.

Comme toujours, l'homme regarderait la scène avec des yeux dépourvus d'émotion, dépourvus ne serait-ce que d'humanité. Il s'amuserait d'une façon malsaine à retarder les elfes dans leur travail, histoire que sa belle-sœur puisse s'amuser avec eux. Toute la maison brillerait comme un sou neuf, un vrai palace.

Lui, il resterait dans sa chambre à lire avec indifférence, comme si ce n'était pas la fête que tous attendaient avec fébrilité et impatience, comme si c'était un jour d'une vie exactement identique aux autres. Il serait appelé à descendre et à escorter les invités au salon, ses amis, leur parents, des gens de haut niveau. P-A-R-F-A-I-T.

Non, quelque chose serait différent cette fois.

Huit…

Une fois debout, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, laissant la lune éclairer sa chevelure d'ange. Chaque chose était bien rangée à sa place. S'il le voulait, il pourrait parfaitement aller chercher tout ce qu'il voulait les yeux fermés. Sa mère tenait à ce que tout soit toujours à la même place et en ordre, question de s'y retrouver un peu. Oui, depuis des années, ses armoires, son lit, son miroir, ses étagères, rien n'avait bougé. Les murs étaient nus, ses tiroirs cachant ses posters et photographies qu'il avait toujours souhaiter accrocher dans sa chambre, rêve d'enfant jamais réalisé. Pourtant, ces choses n'étaient pas dans ses tiroirs, certaines choses avaient changé d'endroit. Ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres.

Se rappelant avoir posé ses souliers au pied de son lit, Draco les esquiva d'une enjambée, quittant son observation du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à lui. Mais après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire d'un beau paysage? Il le connaissait par cœur maintenant et un Malfoy ne devait s'attarder sur de telle banalité, c'était une perte de temps considérable. Un Malfoy ne devait pas partir dans un autre univers, se perdant dans ses pensées, il se devait de rester sur terre en tout temps. Un Black aussi se devait d'être impeccable, il n'était pas tombé sur les mieux, disons-le ainsi. Enfin, pour certains, oui. Il était le plus pur des sangs-purs même si le nom des Black avait été terni par un certain Sirius Black.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, le temps passait, les secondes s'écoulaient dans le sablier de la vie. Sa main trouva la poignée d'une valise pleine à ras-bord, déjà fermée. Il avait bien pris le soin de soigneusement la cacher dans son garde-robe, et quand tout le monde fut hors de vue, il l'avait glissée sous son lit. Elle n'était pas petite, pas facile de transport pour un simple moldu, très peu discrète, surtout pour une fuite dans la nuit malgré le désert des alentours.

Oui, fuir et briser ses chaînes à ses pieds.

Sept…

Son regard s'attarda sur l'heure et il vit avec un sourire amer qu'il était exactement minuit. Minuit, cette heure où habituellement toutes les familles soudées et unies seraient dans leur salon à se serrer dans leur bras et à se dire plein de jolies choses.

-Joyeux noël…

Il n'avait jamais aimé noël pour sa part. Tout était bien trop solennel à son gout. Où sont les rires de joie et les cris d'hystérie devant un beau gros cadeau acheté avec soin et amour ? Où sont passés les sapins énormes et décorés un peu n'importe comment en famille, juste pour s'amuser et avoir du plaisir ? Où sont passés les dîners en famille autour d'une table à manger, un bon repas copieux en discutant joyeusement dans une ambiance festive ? Aux oubliettes. C'était plutôt conversation froide, cadeaux achetés par des elfes, sapin fait avec beaucoup trop de goût et encore par des elfes, dîner entouré d'une cinquantaine de personnes de haut rang chiants à souhait. Sauf Pansy, bien sûr.

Non, il préférait rester à Poudlard, loin de cette monotonie infinie et stricte. Draco n'avait qu'un seul souhait : Être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait.

Six…

Le jeune homme mit ses souliers, s'assurant de ne pas trop faire couiner son lit lors de cet acte. Il prit sa baguette et réduisit sa valise, la glissant dans une de ses poches. La magie, il adorait la magie, c'était elle qui le faisait sentir vivant. Cette magie qu'il faisait dans sa chambre en essayant de faire bouger les choses sans baguette car il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pourtant, certaines choses magiques lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues, comme ce sort anti-transplanage sur la maison. Ça aurait été si facile pourtant, mais non. Ce n'était pas grave, s'il faisait bien comme il le fallait, tout irait à merveille, sans problème.

Le plus silencieusement qu'il put, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à devant la chambre d'à côté à pas de loup. Quand on avait su pour elle, cela avait fait un horrible drame et ils avaient tous refusé qu'elle dorme avec lui. La faire loger sous leur toit était, d'après eux, un énorme sacrifice qu'il faisait. Pour l'instant, leur plus grand espoir était de les séparer. Ça ne serait pas si facile.

Cinq…

Dans sa vie, contrairement à ce que tous ces cons pensaient, il n'avait rien eu de facile. Une dure famille stricte, achetant son amour et ce, pas tout le temps. C'était si facile à dire pour les autres qu'il n'avait pas de cœur et qu'il était pourri gâté, qu'il menait une vie de roi. Il l'avait pensé, lui aussi, un temps. Oui, avant de comprendre que ça, ce n'était pas une vie. Enchaîné.

Au bout du couloir dormaient ses parents ; en face de cette chambre dormait sa tante. Il se devait d'être discret. Chez lui, il en avait l'habitude. Non, il ne devait pas se faire repérer. C'était si important, il lui avait promis qu'il les sortirait de ce guêpier. Il lui avait promis une nouvelle vie, une vraie, une belle.

Avec délicatesse, il saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna, s'avança dans les ténèbres de la pièce. Sa valise à elle aussi était faite, il n'y avait pas grand-chose, elle n'était pas ici depuis suffisamment de temps pour ça. Ses bagages allèrent rejoindre les siens dans sa poche, prenant sa fille contre lui.

Quatre…

Draco avait eu une aventure avec une fille un jour, une jeune moldue lors d'une de ses escapades avec Pansy. Il avait appris qu'il avait une adorable petite fille quand la grand-mère l'avait retrouvé, disant que sa fille était morte pendant l'accouchement. Une année était passée depuis ce moment là, une année exactement.

Quand son père avait su, il en avait été rouge de colère. Il lui avait fait non seulement une héritière et non un héritier mais elle était fille de moldue. Bellatrix avait voulu la tuer mais sa sœur avait protesté, disant qu'elle pourrait tout de même être utile. Éléonore…

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait été élevé toutes ses semaines où il était à Poudlard, il ne savait pas si on l'avait maltraitée ou quoi que se soit. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa septième année, il savait qu'il partirait.

Briser les chaînes…

Trois…

Calée tout contre lui, Éléonore savait qu'elle ne devait pas produire ne serait-ce qu'un son avec sa bouche, ni avec quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle ressentait la tension de cet homme qui la tenait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père était accroupi au sol, attendant que les bruits de pas dans les couloirs s'apaisent, mais elle savait que c'était important.

Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place dans cette famille. Draco aurait voulu que sa grand-mère ne lui apporte jamais la petite, elle aurait été bien plus heureuse avec ses grands-parents maternels qu'avec ses propres parents. Pourtant, quand il l'avait vue, il n'avait pu la laisser derrière.

Les pas s'éloignèrent et une porte se ferma : la voie était libre. Son père se leva mais elle ne rit pas comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle adorait cette impression de voler quand il se levait avec elle dans ses bras, pourtant le silence devait être roi pour cette nuit. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie transportée si lentement, en un doux bercement. Le moment était critique.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et son père se tendit devant cette silhouette fièrement dressée droit devant eux.

Deux…

Draco serra ses bras sur Éléonore quand il vit Narcissa. Il avait vécu dix-sept ans à se faire dire de toujours masquer ses émotions et à ce moment précis, il prit ce rôle au sérieux, ne laissant pas sa peur et son horreur transparaître. Dans sa tête défilait la voix glaciale de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie le bercer petit, lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il soit discret et calme devant son père, prendre soin de lui avec le plus de tendresse qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, si peu soit-elle. C'était une mère, elle l'avait toujours protégé malgré sa froideur…

-Joyeux Noël Draco.

Une main caressant son visage et puis plus rien. Elle n'était plus là… Une tendresse pour elle vint naître dans son cœur mais il n'avait guère le temps de dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait, d'ailleurs un Malfoy ne montrait pas de marque d'affection. Maintenant, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance…

Ses pas étaient pressés et saccadés, descendant les escaliers avec empressement. Il savait qu'il ne la reverrait plus s'il franchissait cette porte, il savait qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son père, sa tante, sa famille, son monde, sa demeure, toutes ces choses qu'il avait dû laisser ici. S'il franchissait cette porte, il devait tout laisser derrière, tout abandonner.

Il était prêt à le faire, pour elle.

Un…

Une fois la poignée tournée, il sortit et protégea la petite du froid, la couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ses bras. Cet enfer allait passer, il fallait seulement qu'il arrive jusqu'à la muraille pour la traverser. Avançant malgré la neige et le vent, il persista. S'habiller adéquatement pour sortir aurait été trop long, le temps était précieux. Le danger n'était pas encore écarté, pas tant que le manoir était encore derrière eux.

Au loin, il vit une silhouette mieux protégée du froid qu'eux, encombrer dans son manteau et ses bottes. La muraille était traversée, enfin. Il s'approcha de cette personne qui lui prit la main, tout allait finir.

-Bonne fête Eli. Joyeux noël Draco.

Ils transplantèrent, les chaînes se cassèrent dans un bruit métallique perçant, gisant sur le sol du passé. Le tourbillon de la délivrance prochaine s'arrêta et il passa la petite à Pansy, elle saurait la réchauffer mieux que lui, le temps qu'ils arrivent enfin.

Dans la nuit, la lune illuminait les environs et faisait briller la neige de la plus belle des façons mais l'enfant ne pouvait s'extasier dessus en de petits babillement, le visage emmitouflé dans le manteau de sa marraine. Rendu devant une drôle de maison, la main de l'homme alla frapper à la porte.

Ni le garçon, ni la jeune fille n'aurait cru qu'un jour ils traverseraient le terrier avec une tel indifférence, traverser tous ses Weasley sans qu'une insulte ne soit prononcé. Les temps changeaient, tout le monde le savait.

Quittant les ténèbres du manoir Malfoy, Draco ne dit pas non à toutes ces couleurs flamboyantes et ces cris de joies, ceux qu'il lui avait manqués plus jeune. En si peu de temps, les murs de la chambres qui lui avait été attribuée avait été couverts de photos et de posters, rajoutant ces choses à ceux qui s'y trouvait déjà. Harry avait pris soin de le faire.

Oui, sauver les beaux yeux d'Éléonore à l'aide des beaux yeux de Potter…

-Bien installé Draco?

Zéro…

-Merci.

Et le nouveau départ commence.

**Fin. **

**Vilaaa j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent de d'habitude alors bon. Merci d'avoir lu =D**


End file.
